Origins - Marko
by slayerette98
Summary: Always a soldier, never just a vampire. Marko is always following orders & wonders if it is all worth it or should he change his path that could lead to eternal happiness. There is a back story, love, intrigue, mystery, adventure, comedy with some fun thrown in. Based off of the Lost Boys, I do not own the original story or it's original characters I own this story & my characters.
1. Prologue - Fatemare I

Prologue - Fatemare I

Romania – 1546

What had Maximus done? How could we have trusted him? He sealed our fate and damned our souls, damned them for eternity. Anger was starting to build inside me, the fresh blood coursing through my veins, began to boil. I am a monster because of him.

As my hunger began to subside, the anger just kept growing. I examined my blood soaked clothes and wounds there were tears in my sleeves and gashes in my abdomen area but beneath I could see my battle wounds already healing at a rapid pace. I turned to look at the mess we made, the faces of our victims still reflecting a final look of horror. Every person from the Church's secret order was here, including the king. Their bodies were strewn across the floor and through the dim torch lights I could see each drop of blood, each entrail, each rip, each tear and each broken bone, it was all made clear with my new predatory vision. This is not natural, I thought.

We were good men committed to the kingdom, our home, and had been loyal to our King and the Church. We followed their orders and committed acts that were morally wrong on their behalf. All the while being told it was for the good of the kingdom and that others outside of it were evil and needed to be eradicated. We realized that this was not the case and questioned it. When we did not get the answers we deserved we refused to do their bidding no more. As a repercussion for our refusal they banished us from our homes and families. We were shamed and branded villains in a conspiracy led by the Church and its King. In our absence our families and loved ones suffered with us, they were accused of treason, tortured and even killed. I should have known that whatever we did to get back at them would be an act of evil as well. Were we right or were they? No, I decided, no one was right and now it had gone too far. I don't think anyone will ever be able make this right.

I looked around the room, trying to avoid the scene that lay before me, guilt and shame starting to set in. My eyes settled back to the altar where Maximus stood in a black hooded long flowing robe with the Church's emblem emblazoned on the front. He pushed back the hood to reveal a tall, brown haired, man with the face of a demon. Maximus was our leader he was a charismatic man with a manipulative nature and a commanding presence, which made him the perfect leading general of the kingdom's army. Even after the banishment he was still able to convince a third of the kingdoms army to follow him. Not enough to take back the kingdom, but enough to make a difference. With his demon still reflected on his face, he stood over the altar holding a cup high above his head. "Together we have taken down the Church and its self-righteous King," he boasted. "No longer will we be banished from our home or our families, we will take back this kingdom and rule the land together." He drank the last of the blood from the cup and gave a satisfying laugh. His laugh was annoying me and I started breathing heavily even though I did not need the air anymore it still felt like the thing to do. My hands were shaking with anger and I was poising myself to strike.

"Whoa, I can see what this guy ate!" a tall long haired lanky blonde exclaimed. I could see others did not share in my displeasure of the situation, but the distraction was welcomed, "smells like….. goat and moussaka, haha!"

"Paul, this guy smells like sauerkraut and mici," Gabriel crinkled his nose and examined his victim further. He squinted his eyes to get a closer look, "but damn it looks like…..." Ok, maybe David would agree with me.

"I want to see," in one swift movement Paul was beside Gabriel checking out the contents of the guys stomach. Our powers were growing. Paul gave a big whiff, "it doesn't smell like sauerkraut, it smells like donkey dung," they both laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Hey let's put them all in a row and play guess who ate what for lunch? I'll bet you my portion of the Kingdom." Paul suggested.

"Great idea, why don't you go ahead and give me your portion now, cause you can't tell a pile of sarma from a pile of crap!" The stubby, brown haired, boy teased. Nice to know that with the change Paul and Gabriel, still retained their childlike sense of wonder and inappropriate humor during times of crises. Thank god, I don't think I could stand to be around self-indulgent, overemotional, drama king asses for the rest of eternity. This gave me a moment of calm, but only a moment. Both of the boys started gathering the bodies and lining them up joking and laughing as they went.

I went to find David, with my emotions going everywhere I was trying hard to keep it together, to accept my fate. "Dav…." Wait a minute… I could have sworn I heard someone call my name. Suddenly I caught a whiff of honey suckle flowers. Memories started to play in my head of a smiling face with beautiful brown eyes, Guinevere. A welcome distraction, she was my closest friend, my wife, the love of my life. I had known her and David since we were kids, so many memories. We were always together and the thought of living without her was not going to be easy. I kept reassuring myself I did this for her, the other family members we lost and for the ones who still survive. I can only hope she could somehow forgive me. Can a man who sold his soul still ask forgiveness from the ones that suffered the wrath of his poor decisions? Can I still do right by her and others till the moment the demon comes to collect, or will it be all in vain?

I came across David staring intently at his victim with a blank and emotionless face. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Was he as upset as I was about this? As if reading my mind he looked up at me with blood all over his face, and then I noticed a flicker of emotion in his crystal clear blue eyes. He gave me a slight grin as he licked his lips clean and picked himself up off the floor. Towering over his victim he showed no signs of remorse, only a grin of satisfaction. He can't be buying into this I thought, not David. He walked over to Maximus keeping his stare on him and about five feet between them, David then dropped to one knee.

"I am with you till the end, your loyal and humble servant, my Sire," he said David slowly bowing his head as he spoke. I couldn't believe what I was hearing were we really going to do this. Paul and Gabriel quickly chimed in both bowing at the site of their Sire, which left me to pledge my undying loyalty to a cause that I no longer believed in. I was truly alone in this decision. I paused looking again from face to face, all of them slowly looking in my direction, but I could not bring myself to say the words.

"Marko?," I heard my name and looked into the eyes of the man I felt betrayed me the most, I could see him intently staring back at me eager to hear my words. "I …..,"


	2. Chapter 1 - Wayward Travelers

Chapter 1 – The Wayward Travelers

With that night behind us we thought things would get easier but they didn't. In Romania, once our true identities were discovered our own families branded us monsters and we were forced to leave, yet again. This second banishment enraged us more than we could ever imagine. We had nothing and with nothing left to lose we stopped caring about our people and the things we did. Unwillingly, we left but not before we left our mark, our home was never the same again.

For centuries we were reckless and careless, leaving carnage as we went. We were free to be true children of the night, and because we were constantly moving from place to place there were little consequences... at first. Our favorite meals consisted of the rich and the holy, We took great pleasure in defrauding the hypocrites, fortune-nantly blessed and self entitled bastards. It was gratifying to knock them down a peg or two when they finally realized their debt for their sinful ways was being collected. But targeting the high profile aristocrats eventually started to catch up with us, as well as our reputation. Word spread through the lands and the people started to take action. Enraged mobs met us at almost every town. It became impossible for us to find a town who believed our stories and with just the five of us to face them our eternal lives for the first time were in jeopardy. Eventually it wasn't just the humans we had to worry about, but other vampire clans as well. Angered at us for exposing our kind, they set their own bounties on our heads. So, we went into hiding trying not to draw attention to ourselves, keeping what we were a secret. We could no longer afford to be careless. But every time we thought we found a place to settle one of us would slip up and we would have to move on. It was time to get the heck out of Europe.

During the year of 1847, the British were shipping over pauper Irish families and convicts to colonize a very young very adventurous America, thinking it was an easy way to get rid of the unwanted. To us it was the perfect opportunity. So, we stowed away on one of the ships, in efforts to leave the past behind us. We tried to steer clear of others hiding out below decks and only coming in to contact when it was absolutely necessary. Taking on roles as lowly crew members swabbing decks and acting as if we did not speak their language, seemed to keep people away. We fed on the vermin and other animals on the ship to try to keep our hunger at bay, but the weeks at sea brought about a crazy cabin fever and food was becoming scarce. Two weeks after we had ran out of options of food and land was still not in sight we could no longer control our hunger. Our patience finally broke and we ravaged the ship, leaving no human left alive.

When we finally spotted land we dumped the bodies overboard, leaving no evidence. We docked in Philadelphia practically a ghost ship. Ships arriving at port in this condition were becoming more and more common. Showing no signs of illness other than starvation, suspicions arose and we were questioned. We told them that there was a typhus outbreak and we had to cleanse the boat. Convinced of our answers there were no further questions and we were free to go.

As we stepped off the docks and into the cloud covered bustling streets of Philadelphia a feeling had fallen over me. We were finally free. It felt like the chains of our past had been lifted and a fresh start was just on the horizon. No enraged mobs, no other vampires trying to kill us, no disappointing faces of family members long gone. Our future for the first time had no limits, responsibilities or restrictions. We were truly free and freedom was intoxicating! This undiscovered land was going to give us the chance to start over and if we traveled far enough we could make our own claim and stake our own territory. Everyone else could leave for a change.

"Can you believe this?!" David said smiling as he walked over and placed his arm around me. "This is marvelous." With Maximus by his side, they both watched in wonder.

"Yes, indeed. I see much potential here." He said as he eyed the people walking by.

"Oh man, I am so glad to be off of that ship, I can not handle another day of….." Paul's face started to turn green, again. He ran to the side of the dock and tossed his cookies. On the ship I don't believe there was one day that Paul did not toss his cookies. He was one malnourished vamp for sure and believe me we all looked malnourished at this point but getting a little better since we ate. However since Paul couldn't keep anything down he looked like death could knock on his door at any moment, only thing is death wouldn't be able to satisfy that request even if Paul begged him too.

"Paul," Gabriel said with concern, "Paul, are you ok?"

"Yes, Gabe, I think I just lost my kidney, but I am ok." Paul picked himself up and checked his lower abdomen, "Nope that must have been the Captain's." They both gave a little laughed and walked back over to us. We gathered our belongings and started to head into town to look for a place to stay the night.

After a few nights we began to feel like our old selves again and decided to have a little fun. This town was so new but yet had so much history. It felt like its story was being written as we walked down its streets. We found a local tavern called the San Souci, and drank until we could no longer see straight. We sang old Irish melodies as if we were truly Irish and danced with the beautiful ladies of the night. We acquired rooms and made the night ours just like we were always meant to. We felt like vampires again.

Philadelphia gave us back a sense of purpose but not a home. We could tell our free and rebellious nature would only be tolerated for so long. We decided to travel west being cautious as we went but feeding ever so often in the different towns we came across. In our travels we came across several native tribes, some were peaceful, some not so much. But we never fed from them. We figured they were here before us and they deserved to be left alone.

We studied them for a while fascinated by the way they lived. We made friends with one tribe in particular, the Cheyenne. They were migrant and close-knit like us, spiritual and close to nature. They farmed and fed off the land and kept their lives simple. They were also proud warrior hunters. We knew there was a lot we could learn from them.

The hunters were who we could relate to but the family bonds with in the tribes were what we longed for. It took some time to convince them that we weren't for this Manifest Destiny thing and respected how they chose to live. Their traditions and way of living did not need to be replaced with the views of the white man. They were far from heathens. Eventually they started to believe us and a bond was formed. Being that we could only come to them during the night or cloud cover we were labeled the night hunters. For a few years we traded skins and supplies with the Cheyenne, in exchange for helping them hunt. With their migration patterns we seemed to always be near an American settlement just long enough for us to trade, feed and move on before suspicions could arise.

We had grown to love the Cheyenne like they were family and through time they accepted us as their warrior brethren. One in particular had grown fond of us too. His name was Swift Fox, he was a great warrior of the Cheyenne tribe and with his long black hair, striking features and the muscular build of a warrior, he was also sought after by many of the squaws of his tribe, and even some not of.

One night after a long night of hunting, a storm started to build. We pitched our tents not too far from the village and gathered around a fire. The boys and I joined Swift Fox and his fellow warrior hunters while Maximus took to the tent with the Chief. As the storm raged on around us we traded hunting stories and laughs. The smoking pipe and whiskey flowed freely and we were feeling content and at home for the first time in a long time.

Gabriel stood up, he wasn't necessarily tall, maybe about an inch taller than me, but that night he looked 7' feet tall. He wrapped his shirt around his head like a bandanna, he was sweating so much it felt like it was raining inside the tent as well. I even checked for holes. His small Buddha belly flowed over his pants, jiggling and glistening from the light of the fire. With his hands waving all around and his voice filled with excitement, he proceeded to tell us his story. "The other night I was chasing a possum in an open field, damn thing made me run around like a lunatic," Gabriel said with laughter in his voice, "it was running sideways and backwards, then it would run around in circles. While I was chasing it I fell into a hole, and lost the possum. I thought it was a rabbit hole at first. Turns out it was a rattler hole scared the crap out of me, I scrambled out of the hole as fast as I could. It took me awhile to get to my feet. The snake was so mad at me it was charging at me rattling its tail as it went along. Trying to get away I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. It caught up to me striking and rattling. I dodged so many times I felt like we were dancing a jig. I wrestled around for my gun and finally got to it. And just before it jumped again I shot its head off." With a look of relief crossing his face he wiped the sweat from his brow and continued.

"I fell to the ground and thanked my luck stars. After a few moments I got up and dusted myself off and picked the possum's trail back up. When I finally caught up to it, I noticed it had made its way through a crowd of sleeping Buffalo. I thought dear lord please don't let there be a stampede tonight." He stepped lightly around us as if he was acting out his story. "I slinked quietly between them trying to avoid the buffalo patties, but being dark that was hard. I think I'll be scrapping buffalo crap off my boots for a month. Anyways when I finally caught up to the possum, it was cowering between two Buffalo and I couldn't get to it. It was using them as a shield or something. So, I came around the left side and tipped it."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment. "You what?!," I asked a little confused.

"I tipped the buffalo over, both of them fell like two ton tessys, and the damn things never woke up. Almost thought I killed them." He laughed, "but I saw their legs twitching a bit. So, they were ok still asleep." I couldn't help but laugh, just picturing it all in my head.

"Man, how could anything still be sleeping after that?" Paul asked.

"You could." Gabriel responded with a straight face, "as a matter of fact I've done it to you before."

"No, you haven't"

"Yes, he has," David and I responded in unison. A look of confusion crossed Paul's face.

"What happened to the possum?" David asked laughing.

"It skedaddled out of the way just before. I lost it again but after a few minutes I finally I found it trying to climb up a tree. So, I grabbed its tail and yanked it off the tree. It started hissing and screeching trying to claw at me. Then finally after a few seconds it went still. Completely still, it was like it was scared to death. I looked it straight in the face to make sure I didn't kill it and I had to do a double take." He paused for a moment, knowing he had us all sucked into his story. "It was the spittin image of what Paul's kids would look like if he had any." We were all rolling on the floor with laughter as Gabriel was doing his impression of the possum. "I think the world is better off." Paul was mad but couldn't help but laugh too.

"You ass!" Paul said but still laughing as he said it.

We shared a few more stories before we heard it. It was a scream in the distance. I looked at the boys I could see in their faces they heard it too. Fast paced footsteps were heading towards the tent's direction, and the cries of help were getting closer but Swift Fox and the others couldn't hear it until…..

"AHHHHH," it was right outside of the tent now. Then suddenly there are a slash through the air and a sudden thud. We all got to our feet and bolted for our weapons. Suddenly there was a rebel yell. It was the yell of a Sioux and it was outside the tent. The tent door began to open. David and I swiftly mounted our bows and sent two arrows hurtling towards the intruder. One in the head one in the chest and with that he flew backwards. We made our way out of the tent and could see that the village was overrun with Sioux warriors. The rain was making things hard to see the warriors but with our vision we could see everything.

"Follow us," David said and we quickly caught up to Maximus. When we finally reached the village Swift Fox and the others ran into battle fighting as they went with no hesitation. We stood back for a moment, pondering whether to make this fight ours or not.

"They're our friends, we should help them." I said.

Maximus shook his head, "there are too many, we can't risk it."

"Marko is right, we have established a bond with these people, they've been good to us. We owe it to them." David said.

"If I lose you boys….." Maximus looked out at the village. There was nothing good coming out of this we could see our friends dying before our eyes and there were not many left now. It was making me angrier by the second. Who were we to just stand by and watch as others die needlessly? We had inhuman strength and skills that others did not possess, we could help.

I walked away, tired of the conversation, "Marko," I heard my name being called but I ignored it. Pretty soon I was in the battle and soon so were my brothers.

I withdrew my sword blood dripping from it I examined the body of the Sioux warrior and determined he was dead. I looked around and tried to hear where the next fight would come from, but I heard nothing except the rain. The Sioux had gotten what they came for and left behind devastation. I stabbed my sword into the ground to cleanse it, and started to look for survivors. It was the same scene from that night in Romania, the night we became full-fledged vampires. Faces that I had not thought about in years I could see in the faces of the Cheyenne. Only difference was these people were innocent, they did not deserve this.

Sifting through the rubble I was unsuccessful in finding survivors. David came and found me, he had an empty look in his eyes. I knew something was up but he wasn't ready to tell me. His eyes motioned for me to follow him. I followed with anticipation building, my mind was racing. And then I saw, it was Gabriel.


	3. Chapter 2 - May I Introduce, Dwayne

CHAPTER 2 – May I introduce to you, Dwayne.

The rain had begun to lighten and we could clearly see how badly the village was damaged. The destruction of the Cheyenne tribe was close to total. The Sioux attacked with such large numbers that it was too much for even us to defeat. However, I was relieved to finally see that there were survivors. Paul and David seemed to be fine, a few cuts here and there but all in one piece. But I didn't see Maximus, I wondered for a second if he made it. There were a few women and children, a couple of council members and two remaining warriors, leaving the tribe with only ten survivors out of a hundred and twenty three, Swift Fox was one of the remaining warriors. Everything that the Cheyenne worked hard for was destroyed. It would take months to get back to some sort of normalcy, if that was even an option anymore.

I was having a hard time focusing on that at the moment. I slowly approached Gabriel's body, still in shock at what I was seeing. He had an arrow right threw his heart. My mind seemed to not want to register what I was seeing. I could hear Paul lightly sobbing in the background, David by his side trying to console him. I bent down and touched Gabriel, almost shaking him to see if he would wake up. Hoping this was one of his jokes, but he didn't wake up. Through the years we learned a lot about our kind. One being not all vampires leave this world the same way. I've seen many vampires die, some scream and explode after taking a stake to the heart. Others doused in holy water melt away slowly still screaming even after they had nothing left on their bones. My theory is that there is a correlation between how a vampire chooses to live his life and their demise. The more evil you are the crappier you go, kind of like you get what you deserve ordeal. On rare occasions however others have died with no major aftereffects, almost peacefully for a vampire. Gabriel was the most humble of us, always the jokester but he was also caring he looked after everyone like he had a responsibility to take care of us. We always teased him that he was the Mom of the group and sometimes even called him mother when he was going overboard. This in its own way seemed peaceful enough, I was thankful.

"Gabriel," I said, "why did you have to go and get yourself killed? That was pretty stupid." I brushed the hair out of his face. "Don't ya know we were supposed to have eternal laughs together?"

"Is everyone ok?" Maximus approached, looking around at everyone, he had made his way through the crowd, "where's Gabe?" he made his way around the crowd until he was standing behind me. Well, at least we still have good 'ol Max.

"No, no, no, not one of my boys, not Gabriel." He bent down beside me and picked him up to hold him close. He started crying and mumbling, "why" to himself. I got up and walked over to David and Paul. The somberness filled in the air around us. Maximus gently put him back down.

"How did this happen?" he asked looking around at us. "Gabriel was a skilled fighter he would have never allowed this to happen." He kept looking back and forth between the faces looking for answers but seeming more and more confused.

"He saved my life." Swift Fox said finally breaking the silence. This answer confused him even more, I could tell what he was thinking, Gabriel saved the life of a mortal, someone who wasn't even a part of his own clan?

Swift Fox continued to tell us of Gabriel's bravery but all I kept thinking was another person close to me is gone. Centuries of time together wiped away in seconds and a question crossed my mind, "where was he now?" Strange to ask I know but we're not soulless, as long as we walk the earth we keep our souls until we die. Gabriel was the first to go, I just wonder…..At that moment I pictured Guinevere, welcoming him with open arms. Saying to him, "So, glad you are here, won't you come and join us." A foolish thought, nice but foolish, I know where we are going and it's not there.

"Gabriel was a brave warrior I will never be able to repay him." Swift Fox stood looking at Maximus and David, "but you are his brethren and so my debt will be bestowed onto you. I owe you a life debt."

Maximus looked at Swift Fox with concern, "we cannot accept this gift, Swift Fox" Maximus placed his hand on his shoulder, "The life debt belonged to Gabriel and with his death it has been erased. You owe us nothing. Besides the life we lead would not be suitable for you. We can take you and the survivors to a neighboring tribe…"

"No," Swift Fox interrupted, "there is nothing left for me, my home and family are gone, you are my friends and all I have left, I will sacrifice what I have left to stay with you." His face was serious and we could tell he meant every word. But once we told him the truth would he be so eager to stay with us? What he had left to sacrifice may not be something he would want to sacrifice. Maximus looked between us for suggestions on what to say. Yes we lost a companion but we weren't looking to replace him at least not right now.

"I know you are not what you seem, I have seen your faces change and the incredible strength you have." We were all shocked how did he know?

"That must be some of the peyote you been taking….." Paul began to say.

Swift Fox cut him off, "Chief suspected there was something going on with you, he ordered me to follow you."

"- Or not"

"One night you were all gathered around a fire just outside one if the settlements we trade with waiting for something. Then some people came, white men, they looked like they were traders of some kind. I saw you drink and laugh with them, and then I saw how you….changed." he paused for a moment, like he was trying to find the words to describe what he had never seen before. We knew what was coming next.

"The fire must have given off some bad lighting, you thought you saw our faces change." David tried to cover.

"Is what you did those men a trick of light too?!" Swift Fox was not going to accept any more lies from us. We could tell he was convinced about what he saw. Not clear about it, but convinced we weren't who we said we were. Quite frankly I was ok with him knowing. He knew about this when he entered the tent with us tonight and was clearly not scared or trying to kill us.

"No it wasn't" I said everyone looked at me as if I was giving away something that he didn't already know. At this point the whole denial thing was pointless.

"Marko's right," Maximus stepped in and the focus shifted to him, "we did those things you saw and if you join us you will have to do those things too. Is that the life you are willing to lead?"

You could see on his face he was thinking hard about the answers he just received. "What are you?"

"We are vampires."

"What would I have to do to become like you?"

Maximus pulled a small blue glass bottle from his pocket "Drink this" He showed the bottle to him, "and a few other details as well, but I'm sure you will change your mind after you hear them."

"What else do I have to do? I want to be strong like you, I want to be able avenge my people." Just like a true warrior. That's what we wanted and we got it. And now look at us wondering the earth for centuries with no real purpose, but to pay off an eternal debt.

"Revenge is not always the answer, we sometimes have to ask ourselves is this fight worth it. I know your answer right now would be yes. But with everything that has happened and the survivors that are left it is not worth fighting the Sioux and losing everything completely." Swift Fox looked disappointed. "These people need you, they will not be able to survive without you. Let us help you get to the next Cheyenne village."

"Ok," you could see the reluctance in his face, this answer did not satisfy.

"Boys, let's help them get whatever supplies we can salvage….." Maximus walked away with David and Paul trailing behind, Swift Fox slowly followed. I went back to Gabriel, hoping to have a moment of peace and say my goodbyes.

"Marko," Maximus called after me, "can you please bring Gabriel over here? I want to say a few words and have a proper ceremony for him."

I felt like screaming, "No, damn it! Let's pull out the arrow and see if he wakes up." So I did, at least the arrow part that is, and waited, but nothing happened.

"I guess this is goodbye old friend," slowly accepting reality a tear ran down my cheek. I rolled him over a bit to get a better grip and gathered him up, as I started to lift I heard something jingle and hit the ground. I turned to look at the ground. There in the grass lay his skull trinket, it was a small wooden carving stained black connected to a little chain. We had picked it up in London from a local merchant just before we boarded the ship. He said it reminded him of us always bringing death where ever we go like we were grim reapers or something. I admired it some more thinking how true that was and put it in my pocket. "Thanks, Gabe," I said taking it as a sign that he meant for me to have it now. "I'll keep it safe."

"Marko!" David called. I obeyed and took Gabriel to his final resting place.

I did not join the ceremony, it was too hard for me at that moment and I found a place nearby to just sit and think. I went over in my mind the memories I had of Gabe how they are more important now than ever to keep them close. "I'll tell people your stories, Gabe. I'll make sure they know who you were." The thought of Guinevere taking him in kept returning to me, but this time my mind drifted to her. My heart always aches when I think of her, I consciously try not to, but she always finds away in. This time though I didn't mind, the thought of my friend reuniting with my long lost love gave me peace.

My thoughts drifted some more, "Why do you have such curly hair," a very young girl with dirt on her cheeks and a tattered dress asked. "No one else has curly sunshiny hair like that."

"I don't know" I really didn't, both my parents had dark straight hair. It was a running joke in my family that I was the Blacksmith's child, but if it wasn't for the fact that my father and I shared the same dark green eyes there may have been some actual cause for concern. I was just different.

"That's ok I like it, it looks like golden rings on your head." She smiled at me and I knew right then we would become fast friends. "What's your name?"

"Marko"

I'm Guin…..well Guinevere, but I like Guin, so you can call me Guin."

"Ok"

"You don't talk much do you?"

I shook my head. She looked at me with a disappointed look and put her hands on her hips. "Well we are going to have to fix that. Do you like to archery?"

"Uh, huh"

"Do you have a bow?"

"Uh, uh"

She smiled at me and I thought what a beautiful smile, "You can borrow one of mine."

"Marko…..Marko!" A finger snapped in my face and I was back to reality. It was David. "Hey we need to head out it will be light soon and we need to take the tribe somewhere safe for the day."

"Ok, no problem" I got up and suddenly got a whiff of honeysuckles, I smiled. They always reminded me of her, and every now and then I could smell them even when they're not in season.

David looked over at me concerned as we walked back to the crowd, "What were you dreaming about?"

I laughed, "nothing really, just the first time I met Guin."

"You can borrow my bow, huh?" David smiled.

"Yeah, she used that line on all the boys." We laughed together.

The following night we made it to a nearby Cheyenne village. They took the survivors in and saw to their needs. We warned them that there may be another attack and that they should be prepared or leave the area. They heeded our advice and started pack their camp for safer grounds. We tried leaving before Swift fox came to stop us but we were too late.

"I want to go with you."

"Swift Fox, I told you we do not want to seek revenge."

"I know, but this is not my home, in time my anger will fade. But I still owe Gabriel and since I can't repay him than I want to help his family."

Maximus was at a loss for words for once. He knew that we all liked Swift Fox and if anyone who could easily fit into our family it was him.

"Please," he said.

Maximus looked back and forth between us and saw our answer on our faces. "Alright, alright, but you need to know what you're getting into before you just jump into this." Maximus warned.

"Ok," he agreed hesitantly but still eager, we all knew his choice when he vowed his life debt. We welcomed him with open arms.

With a new member of our family settling into his new life, we started traveling west again as far as we could until there was another ocean. The journey was long, tough and treacherous, luckily Swift Fox turned out be a good navigator and tracker.

One foggy night exhausted and starving from traveling hundreds of miles up the California coastline we came across a roaming light that seemed to appear for a second and then disappear into the night again and again. Walking so far in complete darkness it was like a beacon beckoning us. We ran to the edge of the cliff to get a better look noticed it was a lighthouse, solid white standing tall on a tiny peninsula jutting out to the sea and beaming through the foggy night. Civilization! We had to be close to a town or port. But we wouldn't make it tonight we were too weak to go any further and dawn was coming soon. We decided to make our way down to the lighthouse when we noticed a light keeper tending to the lamp, he yelled down to another who came up the steps with a canister. This was our lucky night.

The next night we decided to head into town and take a look around. As we walked into town we noticed a small sign saying, Welcome to Santa Clara! It was a small town starting to grow in populous. People were flocking to the coast and being that there was a port, travelers were coming in constantly. New homes, stores, saloons, black smiths, missions, and trading businesses the tiny community was beginning to establish itself more and more. It was always sunny, which was a bit of a problem for us but the location could not be beat.

The lighthouse became our resting place it was far enough away where it was not disturbed on a daily basis, and having few windows gave us a safe place to sleep during the day. The lighthouse keepers that lived there had no family so it wasn't really questioned when we assumed their positions as the new lighthouse keepers and the perk of working at night and getting paid for it didn't bother us either.

"Ya know you need a new name," Paul said to Swift Fox one night as they were refilling the oil for the lantern.

"What do you mean? I like my name."

"Times are changing and it's a little old fashioned and quite frankly the ladies look at me strange every time I introduce you."

"I do not notice." Swift Fox finished filling the lantern and moved the optic lens back into place. He closed the door and looked curiously back at Paul.

"Of course not. Half the time they don't care who ya are and the ones that do can't tell a fox from a dog or a raccoon for that matter. You don't talk too much I think they suspect you are part dog too. It would be better if we change it."

A little confused Swift fox asked, "Ok, what do you think I should change it to?"

"You guys have been at this for days, just choose a name already." David said frustrated.

"I will not be called Frances marrying a fox,"

"No, No, I said Frances Martinet fox, it's French for Frances Swift Fox. It still has your name in it, just sounds more sophisticated."

"Does he even know what that word means?" I whispered to David.

"Yes Marko, I am not…" Paul said in his defense.

"Frances is a girls name! I do not like it" Swift fox said

"No, ir's not the king of Fra..."

Maximus came in to intervene, "It's not that bad but I may have a little suggestion." He went over to Swift Fox and whispered in his ear, he seemed happy with what he said and shook his head.

"We have a winner, boys may I introduce to you Dwayne Martinet."

"Dwayne, I like it," Paul said a smile crossing his face.

"Me too," I said

"I like it too," David agreed.

"This is a new town I think I want to make a change too, from now on boys call me Max."

As we settled into our new rolls in Santa Carla, we finally decided this would be the perfect place to settle. A place we had been searching so long for, our new beginning, our new home. But as the years passed we became restless in our new home. The people population was small to begin with but we were dwindling it down to almost nothing. The locals had become suspicious and began to tell stories of the devils by the sea. Towns people started to move out of the area and it was becoming harder and harder to find food. We began to hunt animals to sustain us but they could never satisfy our true cravings. We were starving and going crazy, but we refused to go. We decided the best way to subdue the hunger and not give up our home was to sleep. It would give the town more time to grow and populate and let the stories become myths and legends. So, we slept keeping ourselves buried away from the world for a hundred years. And when we awoke we found the town had not only grown but our world had completely changed.


	4. Chapter 3 - Fatemare II

Chapter 3 – fatemare II

(Flashback dream)

"I….," I looked down and slowly bent down on one knee, what am I going to do. I looked up straight into the eyes of the man I felt betrayed me the most, my closest friend, David, I could see him intently staring back at me eager to hear my words. "I pledge my loyalty," quickly I looked over in Maximus's direction, "to you, Maximus, my Sire."

Maximus smiled, "you are my soldiers, my friends, my companions and now you are also my family." Maximus was sincere when he said this, I could tell, but I still had suspicions. True he was our General, he led us into many battles. Battles of war and life and each time we made it through. His judgment and wisdom was undeniable, and he had the charisma that could charm the toga off of goddess Hestia's vestal virgins. He did deserve our loyalty, but eternal servitude? Maximus excused himself to another room, I kept mindful of where he was but turned my attentions to the boys.

"We are eternal blood brothers now," David said placing a hand around Paul's shoulders, "we can return to our families and our home. With us in command now we will make things right."

"I always wanted to be a Prince." Paul said with a hopeful look in his eyes, "we get to be rich, have servants to boss around or eat, and the women…I can see it, now."

"It's a lot of responsibility you imbecile," Gabriel chimed in, rolling his eyes, "We did this to take the kingdom back from the Pagans, who claimed to be a Church of God, and right now I'm not so sure we did the right thing." Finally, one other person who seemed to feel the way I do.

"This was not the plan David, we weren't supposed to turn fully. We were supposed to stay half vampires, so we could go back to being human. I don't think we did the right thing either." I said looking him again in the eyes searching for some real answers.

"We did, trust me. When there are unwelcome changes in political power spilling of blood is always necessary." David stated. "Everything will be alright…."

The boys began to discuss the situation, but something caught my curiosity. I could hear Maximus speaking in the distance, but it didn't seem like it was to us, "… fulfilled your request. We have brought you souls, now fulfill mine. Finish the ceremony that….." Leaving the boys to their conversation, I walked over to where he was and hid behind a column. At that moment a creature, grotesque and horrible looking appeared in front of him, "will give us our eternal life, youth, strength and all the powers that it entails, so that we may finish taking back that which has been taken."

The creature was unearthly, with skin as red as blood, intermittent with holes throughout its upper body exposing its insides. This made the skin look like it was hanging by threads of muscle. Rib bones protruded from its sides, and then I saw something I couldn't believe. Did the creature have breasts? The lower parts of the back seemed to have spikes growing out of the spine with some sort of dark liquid oozing out, was it blood? Poison? I could not tell from this distance. Its feet were like eagle talons and fur seemed to be covering both legs. At the base of the back was a black tail long and thin that whipped back and forth and seemed more vicious than a scorpion's. Upon its head it adorned two thick black horns that seemed to shape themselves almost like a crown, and two sets of smaller ones behind them. It had a mass of flowing jet black hair that flowed down the back. At the shoulder blades were a set of tremendously huge wings draped down its back. These wings not of the angel variety with long flowing feathers, they were more like bat wings. As I took a closer look it was not bat wings, it was a patch work of skin, possibly human skin.

My mind was racing this was the secret Maximus was protecting, the one that he had told David about but not us. No wonder, if we knew the truth we would have never agreed to join him in taking down the Church or King, not this way.

With anger fuming out of me I stepped out from the column to confront Maximus, "is this who we send our prayers to now?" I yelled. "A demon, who is probably a lackey just taking orders in the grand scheme of things." The others noticing my outrage ran over to where I was, "Why not make a pact with the devil, Maximus, cause if you were going to damn our souls why not do it right?"

"Silence your pet Maximus, or I will rip his spine out and use it to whip him with it." The creature's deep but feminine voice reverberated off the stone walls. The demon stared at me and in that moment I saw things that terrified me to my core. This demon was not a lackey, it was Lilith, first woman born of the earth, mother to all monsters. She refused to let any man rule her not even God and because of that she was cursed. She became a creature purely evil and not to be messed with. I was finally able to look away when David quickly pulled me out of the room. With a dissatisfied look Lilith looked back at Maximus to resume their conversation. "Don't get demanding Maximus, I am doing you a …" she continued.

As soon as I knew they were out of our earshot I began to question David. "What is this David? I knew we were dealing with some black magic shit but this, this is ridiculous, Lilith? I mean I was ok with fighting fire with fire because the Church was doing it, but this is way too deep. What did you and Maximus do?" Gabriel and Paul had made their way over to us, still in shock at what they were seeing.

"Yea, David what did you do, because this is not what I signed up for, either." Gabriel said with Paul nodding his head in agreement.

"Look we all knew we were going to have to do something extreme to pull this off, this just guaranteed that. We had to give the demon some souls," David motioned around the room, "and we did, and let's be honest turning over souls of hypocrites, blasphemers, traitors and liars shouldn't wear on your conscience."

Humph, "really? It doesn't bother you that Maximus is in the next room, sealing our fate and the fate of others with a demon for eternal life, youth, strength, oh and uhhh, whatever else they agreed on." I said.

"Yes, not a bad deal I must say, we get our revenge and eternal life…."

I was so angry I grabbed David and pushed him up against a column, "And what happens when we watch our families get older and they ask why we aren't, do we leave them or watch them die? What happens when the kingdom finds out that we are just as much liars as the ones we slaughtered? And then they accuse us of witchcraft? Does that make us any different?" I loosened my grip a bit on his chest and coat. "And what happens when the day comes where we eventually die, what happens to our souls? Nothing in this world is eternal and you know it." I turned away, not able to look at him anymore, "I can tell you this, it won't be in heaven with our loved ones, that's for damn sure!"

"I don't know," he said, "Maximus will know what to do, we will follow his orders." General Maximus and his eternal soldiers, I shook my head for a moment and then looked back at him.

"Sounds like a terrific plan, David," were the only words I could muster. I was not going to get my answers. I turned back and started to walked away.

"Marko," David called after me, "Marko, come back," hearing his voice drift farther and farther away, I kept walking and didn't stop.

Music Inspiration for Chapters 1-3: Linkin Park's – Burn it down; Deftones – Change (In the House of Flies); Lyndsey Stirling - Beyond the veil; Lyndsey Stirling – Elements; The Bravery – Believe; Kansas – Carry on Wayward son; Kansas – Dust in the Wind; Metallica – Nothing else matters; Breaking Benjamins – Blow me away; Breaking Benjamin – I will not bow;


End file.
